Various techniques have been proposed for dynamically parallelizing software code at run-time. For example, Akkary and Driscoll describe a processor architecture that enables dynamic multithreading execution of a single program, in “A Dynamic Multithreading Processor,” Proceedings of the 31st Annual International Symposium on Microarchitectures, December, 1998, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Marcuellu et al., describe a processor microarchitecture that simultaneously executes multiple threads of control obtained from a single program by means of control speculation techniques that do not require compiler or user support, in “Speculative Multithreaded Processors,” Proceedings of the 12th International Conference on Supercomputing, 1998, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Marcuello and Gonzales present a microarchitecture that spawns speculative threads from a single-thread application at run-time, in “Clustered Speculative Multithreaded Processors,” Proceedings of the 13th International Conference on Supercomputing, 1999, which is incorporated herein by reference.
In “A Quantitative Assessment of Thread-Level Speculation Techniques,” Proceedings of the 14th International Parallel and Distributed Processing Symposium, 2000, which is incorporated herein by reference, Marcuello and Gonzales analyze the benefits of different thread speculation techniques and the impact of value prediction, branch prediction, thread initialization overhead and connectivity among thread units.
Ortiz-Arroyo and Lee describe a multithreading architecture called Dynamic Simultaneous Multithreading (DSMT) that executes multiple threads from a single program on a simultaneous multithreading processor core, in “Dynamic Simultaneous Multithreaded Architecture,” Proceedings of the 16th International Conference on Parallel and Distributed Computing Systems (PDCS'03), 2003, which is incorporated herein by reference.